Arelian Empire
The Arelian Empire is an Alien Government from the Rebelstar: Tactical Command TRPG. The Arelians are small, grey-skinned, humanoid creatures with a very large head and large, black, almond shaped eyes. They don't like to participate in battles, but when they do they prefer to rely on their unique psionic power and advanced technology to win. They generally lack courage or much battle skills, but they are still formidable opponents if encountered. In the year 2117, a race of aliens known as the Arelians have enslaved the human population of Earth using their henchmen, the savage Zorn. They insert implants into infants' brains at birth, to be able to track them. As soon as someone turns 30, the aliens take the person away and nothing is known about their subsequent fate. The main character, Jorel, after losing both his parents to the alien invaders, decides to flee south to Mexico to join the rebel forces and fight the alien invaders. Thanks to his strong psionic resistance, his brain rejected the implant and he brings new hope to the desperate human race looking for a leader. The Arelians, have added Earth to their empire. Their dominion is secured by the brutal Zorn, who police the Earth itself. When people are born they get a tracking chip implanted in their heads, allowing the Arelians to find them come their 30th birthday, when they are whisked away for unknown reasons. Needless to say people got upset by that and have taken to resisting the Arelian overseers. One of those people is Jorel, the player's main representative in the game, though he is assisted by Zak, a heavy weapons expert, and Ruby, a sniper. Later, the true nature of the Zorn and Arelians is revealed. The Arelians, bored of the collective mind of the alien race, enslaved the humans for entertainment. The Zorn, in return for helping the Arelians, was to be allowed to eat any human above the age of 30. Arelian Forces Psi-Lord: Leaders of the Arelian Collective, Psi-Lord wield enormous mental power and are capable of extraordinary telekinetic feats of strength. Psi-Lords are typically the most powerful of the Arelian telepaths and are capable of directing entire invasions from their quarters on their motherships, with the power of their mind alone. SENTRY: The Sentry is the basic foot soldier of the Arelian collective, charged with protecting the higher orders on the battlefield. It is agile, stealthy and can move as quickly as a human. It is equipped with a rapid firing, but low powered warp blaster gun. The mysterious Arelians are protected by an energy shield which will absorb the damage of any weapon, but at expense of draining power. GUARDIAN: The Guardian provides both protection and stealth for Arelian incursion squads. A specially trained Arelian unit drives a small vehicle equipped with a very heavy, but powerful cloaking shield. This shield provides protection for any units within its six metre radius and greatly reduces visibility to the enemy. When it is activated the cloaking shield drains energy at a steady rate. Energy will also be drained by weapon damage, but the units within the shield will be safe. The Guardian is also equipped with a powerful short range blaster designed for breaching walls and barricades. WARP GUNNER: The warp gunner is equipped with one of the most advanced pieces of Arelian technology. The warp gun fires a telepathically guided missile that explodes when it reaches its target, generating a tiny wormhole in space. The wormhole only exists for a few micro-seconds, but it creates a very destructive implosion effect. The main advantage of a warp gun is that the gunner can fire from around corners or in covered terrain, so it can effectively attack heavily fortified positions. However, the power of the implosion is diminished over distance, and the effect is very minimal at its maximum range. PSYKER: The Psyker is a cybernetically enhanced Arelian unit fitted with a psionic projector that allows it to detect brain waves and exert mind control over short distances. A successful attack will injure the target unit and allow the Psyker to see through its eyes, revealing the positions of other enemy units. The damage inflicted by psionic attacks depends on the innate resistance of each race. The Spawn are most vulnerable, followed by the Machina. Humans and Arelians are least affected. In order to execute an attack the Psyker must select a target point to focus on. The closer a unit is to the target point the more likely the attack is to be successful. SAUCER: The saucer is a battlefield version of the Arelian's interplanetary craft, but operated by a single pilot and limited to ground assault operations. It is an expensive but powerful combat unit, with a substantial energy shield. The saucer is fast and agile, and can fly over minor obstructions, but it is still restricted due to its large size. It is equipped with an inaccurate but powerful warp blaster cannon, and can also supply other Arelian units with energy from its own reserves. REGENERATOR: The Regenerator is a teleportation portal and an energy conduit connected to Arelian orbital motherships. This unique technology allows the Arelians to advance deep into hostile territory with very few combat units. The energy is transferred via a subspace warp beam to a small collector unit deployed in tactical missions undertaken by Arelian incursion squads. Any Arelian warrior can restore its energy rapidly by occupying the regenerator beam. Arelian units will automatically teleport between two regenerator units if it provides a faster route to a destination. Slave Race The''' Zorn''' are an alien race from the Rebelstar: Tactical Command TRPG. The Zorn are muscular, humanoid aliens that stand eight feet tall, have a green leathery skin, fiery red eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Their violent ways have proved useful for the Arelians, who employ them as soldiers and policemen in the conquered Earth territories. To aid them in their task, they raise vicious Urdogs for hunting and baiting humans. Forces of the Zorn Zorn Chieftain: Leaders of the Zorn, these enormous creatures are the head of a Zorn tribe living on Earth. Zorn Chieftains wield large amounts of weaponry and are quite skilled in hunting down humans for the Arelians. Zorn Grunt: The mainstay of the Zorn forces. These average grunts are twice the size of a human and incredibly bloodthirsty. These warriors are armed to the teeth and that’s including their teeth. Urdogs: Large green killing machines, used by the Zorn to capture and hunt humans. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Government Category:Enemy Government Category:Rebelstar: Tactical Command Category:Rebelstar: Tactical Command government